New Found Love
by DizzyLizzy73
Summary: Another year begins at Hogwarts, but something strange is happening that no one would expect at hogwarts.
1. New Year at School

The beginning of a new year at Hogwarts had begun.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Hermione excitedly greeted Harry.  
  
"Hermione, how have you been?"  
  
They hugged and started to catch up with each other. Little as they knew someone kept a sharp eye on them. He slowly walked down the stairs toward them. He got right behind Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
" My have you changed."  
  
Indeed Hermione had changed over the summer. She had gone from looking 11 to her age. 15. Hermione whipped around stunned to see who it was, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, hello, Draco."  
  
As Hermione thought to herself, I am not the only one who has changed. He went from being a limp noodle to a buffed up 15 year old. But he did not look his age at all.  
  
"I will let you guys catch up to each other."  
  
Harry left to go find Ron.  
  
"So, Hermione, How have things been?"  
  
Hermione couldn't think. Still stunned by his figure.  
  
"Hay, eyes up here."  
  
He snapped to get her attention.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know you were looking at me. And you like what you see."  
  
He read my mind, but I couldn't help it.  
  
"Really Draco, you flatter yourself to much. Now I really must be going. Now, Draco Malfoy, if you will excuse me."  
  
"Hay you figure might have changed, but your personality hasn't."  
  
That stopped Hermione in her tracks. She turned around and headed straight for him. She put her hand up about ready to smack him, but before she could he grabbed her hand and looked straight in her eyes.  
  
"You know you want me."  
  
Before Hermione could say anything, Draco caressed his lips to hers. They were actually kissing. They were archenemies, and now they are kissing. They started to like it. When they saw someone out of the corner of their eye. It was Harry and Ron. They immediately disbanded from each other's clutches. Harry and Ron, Mouth dropped to the floor, walked away slowly. Draco was anxious to get back where they had been moments before.  
  
"Now, where were we?"  
  
He leaned in like they were going to start making out again, but Hermione jerked away before he could.  
  
"Maybe some other time but umm right now I-I-I ummmm, I have to get to my dormitory. See you later."  
  
Leaving Draco standing in the hall, Hermione went to her room. Thinking to herself, Wow, wow, wow, wow. I can't believe I just kissed him. This could get interesting. 


	2. Something New

As Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts, Harry and Ron caught up with her.  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing?" Ron said with disbelief.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Harry stopped her in her tracks. "You know. I don't mind it, but Draco Malfoy. Where did that come from?"  
  
Hermione thought about that for a few seconds. Then just kept walking. Hermione was agreeing with Ron and Harry. I don't know what I was doing, she thought to herself, I mean I know it was Draco, but he looked so good. Plus I couldn't get away from his grip.  
Oh now this is going to get around school, and I will be ruined. I never thought about that. I have to tell Draco there is not anything between us. All right, yes that was it. I will march right to him and tell it how it is. Hermione went to look for Draco.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
She yelled over to him. I can't do this, he is to, to, to gorgeous.  
  
"Yeh?"  
  
"Ummmm.  
  
Just wanted to say hi and bye!"  
  
And with that she gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off. Hermione was really getting agitated with herself. I can't keep doing this.  
  
"What was that all about?" Draco asked himself.  
  
Oh I know what it is. She is starting to like me. Hermione, still mentally beating herself up, was walking down the hall to the Great Hall for dinner. She caught up with Harry and Ron and sat down at the table.  
  
"Where were you?  
  
We were looking every where."  
  
"Everyone quiet down now," Dumbledore said.  
  
"We may begin the meal."  
  
With that, food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in. Hermione looked up at slytherin, Draco saw her and gave her the look. You know, that look that says, Hey baby, how you doin. Hermione gave him a slight smile, and continued eating.  
  
"Ron do you have to be such a slob?"  
  
Ron looked up, and shrugged his shoulders and continued eating like a pig. So Hermione decided to give him a pig face while he ate. He was eating so fast he could hardly notice. Everyone finished dinner and went off to there dormitories.  
As Hermione was walking, Draco quickly pulled her into a corner and gave her a note, a kiss, and a kiss.  
No really, he gave her two kisses, one on the lips and one made of chocolate. After he gave her those three things he went off to his dormitory. Hermione went off to hers as well. When she got to her bed she sat down and read the letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Today was a fun day. And I was wandering if you would like to be my girlfriend. You have changed a lot over the summer and so have I, so lets start over. Hope you like to two kisses I gave you.  
Love,  
  
Draco  
  
Hermione was touched. She had to say yes. But how would that affect my friendship with Harry and Ron. And how would that affect my schoolwork. Oh what the heck, I really like him. So I decided to say yes to his request. The next day she saw Draco in the hall. She went up to him.  
  
"So, do you have an answer yet?"  
  
Hermione was going to say yes, but she got a better idea. She grabbed the back of his neck and brought him in, She kissed him romantically on the lips for her reply. When they finished, Draco looked surprised and said,  
  
"I will take that as a yes."  
  
Hermione shook her head in return and they held hands off to class. 


	3. Did you hear?

"Did you hear?" Ron eagerly asked Harry.  
  
"Hear what."  
  
"Hermione and Draco are going out!"  
  
"What? When did this happen?"  
  
"This morning."  
  
Harry had a secret that no one knew. He liked Hermione. How could I let this happen? He thought to himself, I love her, and I let this happen. I should have asked her out. Harry went to his classes thinking about Hermione. Hermione and Draco were walking down the hall to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry had a stunned expression on his face still.  
  
"Hay, Harry what with you. You looked like you've seen a ghost. Well technically you have, but you know what I mean."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and looked back to where he was standing. And there walking to the Great Hall was Hermione, and Draco tagging along side her. Hermione saw Harry and started walking towards them.  
  
"Harry, where were you this morning? You weren't in the dormitory this morning."  
  
"Um, I was just up early. Hello, Draco."  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Well let's get to breakfast. I am starving."  
  
Of course Ron had to bring that he was hungry up. So they went to the Great Hall and had breakfast. Hermione and Draco barley took their eyes off each other. Harry was disgusted with it. Not that Hermione had someone, just that that someone was Draco. Every minute they gazed into each other's eyes Harry wished he were the one across gazing into her eyes. But it was not to be.  
After breakfast, they went to there classes. Hermione didn't hang out with Harry and Ron as much, because of Draco.  
  
"Why do you hang out with those two?  
  
"Who? Harry and Ron. Well because they're my friends. They have always been there for me."  
  
"Oh, well now I am here for you."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
She gave him a smile and they walked off to class.  
  
"Harry, I cant help but to notice that you have been acting very strange since Hermione and Draco have been going out."  
  
"No I haven't. there is nothing strange going on."  
  
Ron thought for a few seconds and came to the conclusion.  
  
"You like Hermione don't you."  
  
"Of course I like her she's my friend."  
  
"No. Not like that."  
  
"Oh, you mean."  
  
Harry looked at Ron nodding his head.  
  
"Well, yea. I can't help it. She I, do-, I don't know. I just always feel joyful when I am around her."  
  
"Well why did you let Draco steel her from you?"  
  
"I didn't know they were going out till they were going out."  
  
After that little conversation, they went to the library to rent some books. Draco was staying after class and Hermione was alone. She went to her dormitory to straiten up her area. She made her bed and cleaned her dresser. On her dresser was another note. She sat on her bad and began to read.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hello, I am sorry I have been keeping this from you for so long. Ever since I met you I thought you were beautiful, smart, funny, witty, I could on and on. Anyway I cannot tell you why I choose now to write this note, but at least I have said it.  
  
Love,  
Anonymous  
  
Hermione was stunned. She had no Idea that there was a secret admire admiring her. She had no idea who it could be. How naive Hermione was. For it was her best friend Harry Potter. 


	4. Hermione's conflict

Hermione was still troubled by the letter she received from her admirer. She couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Hey, and how are you doing today?"  
  
Hermione was dazed for a moment.  
  
"Oh, fine. So where have you been all morning?"  
  
"Oh I had to meet with some of the teachers early this morning. I messed up on some things."  
  
"Oh, well lets just go to breakfast."  
  
They went to the Great Hall to have breakfast. Today was the first practice day of quidditch, and Harry was on the team of course. After breakfast the practice began and it was Slytherin and Griffindore's day to practice. As Harry suited up he was wondering if Hermione was going to be there. Just in case she was, he was going to do the best he could do, also known as showing off.  
  
"Alright, is everyone suited up?" Oliver asked.  
  
Everyone said something like Yep, or lets go.  
  
"Alright then, out to the field we go."  
  
Everyone grabbed their brooms and gloves and headed out. The Slytherins were all ready out on the field practicing. As Harry came out into the open he looked around for Hermione. It took a few minutes, but he finally found her in the small crowd of students. She was of course looking at Draco showing off. Well soon he would not be the only one showing off out there. Harry put his gloves on and got on his broom to warm up. He started to stare at Hermione and Draco saw.  
  
"Looking at my girl Potter?"  
  
Harry gave him the death glare.  
  
"No, just looking out in the crowd to she whose here."  
  
Draco paused for a moment.  
  
"That could be one of the most stupid things I have ever heard you say Potter. And I don't believe it. I am watching you Potter."  
  
Harry didn't respond to that comment. He just looked away and started to practice with his team. Hermione caught eye of Harry practicing. She kept looking back and forth at Draco and Harry.  
She started to think that the only person that could have written that note would be Harry or Ron. It could have been either one of them. She left the practice early to find Ron. She went back to the school to look in the most likely place Ron would be. Somewhere where there is Food, mischief, or after class making up work.  
  
"Ron, there you are. I have been looking everywhere. Do you know about this note?"  
  
She held the note in his face, and let him read it.  
  
"No, can't say that I have ever seen it."  
  
"Well do you know of anyone writing me a note?"  
  
Ron started thinking and thought of whom she wanted to know about. Harry Potter. Ron started to think again. He wrote the note, without telling me. He must not want anyone to know. But Hermione was desperate.  
  
"Well noooo, but then again."  
  
Ron stopped before he stuck his foot in his mouth.  
  
"Nope no nope. Don't know who, what, when, where, or why."  
  
"Ok, a simple "no" would have done it."  
  
She walked away. She knew it had to be Harry. She went to her dormitory to write Harry a note back.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know you wrote the note. If I am correct then please meet me in the library tomorrow at 3:00. No later. You don't need to be shy. I am your best friend. Just tell me the truth  
  
Hermione  
  
She put the note in an envelope and went to put it on his bed. The girls weren't allowed in the boys' side of the dormitory, so if she were to get caught, the note would get caught to. She went up to Harry's bed and put the note on it. After that, she was walking down the stairs when Ron was coming up. She had no where to go, so she nonchalantly walked down the steps.  
  
"Hey Ron."  
  
"Oh hay Hermione. Hermione! What are you doing in the boys dormitory?"  
  
"Oh, I just got lost, that's all."  
  
She walked down the stairs leaving Ron on the steps thinking what a weirdo she was. It was already dinnertime, so she met up with Draco and headed to The Great Hall. They went in and sat down. They got past all the announcements and began to eat.  
  
"So Harry, I saw Hermione coming out of the boys side of the dormitory."  
  
"What? What were you doing in there Hermione?  
  
"I told you Ron, I got a little disoriented and went the wrong way, that's all."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and continued eating. After eating Draco was getting suspicious of Hermione and Harry.  
  
"So, why did you leave the Practice early?"  
  
"Oh, that, I was just not feeling good, that's all."  
  
"Oh, well are you ok?"  
  
"Oh yes, much better. I must have been hungry."  
  
"Ok well as long as you're ok."  
  
Draco and Hermione gave each other a goodnight kiss and went to their dormitories. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. She had had a long day. After her shower, she put her gown on and snapped her fingers and she was dry. She looked at the note from harry one last time and turned out the lights. 


End file.
